Connected
by xCleanTeens
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? What happens if he falls in love with you too? Read as Candice and CM Punk discover that they are ment to be more than just friends. What happens when his ex girlfriend finds out? summary sux i kno
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I'm starting a new fanfic i have ideas for this story but i need reviews please!!! I want to know what you guys think about whats going on and what you think is going to happen-xPunksCandix-**

**Chapter 1- I don't do blind dates**

"Why are all men jerks!" a frustrated Candice Michelle said as she plopped on a near by sofa in her apartment she shared with her best friends Maryse Ouellet and Mickie James.

"Sweetie, all men aren't jerks. Maybe your just falling for he wrong kind." reassured Mickie James. Maryse nodded her head in agreement.

"Easy for you two to say you have have boyfriends, Maryse yours is on his way over as we speak so shhhh it!!! Candice hissed back in defense. She hated when Maryse and Mickie ganged up on her. She felt she had to yell to get her point across. She wished she had someone in her life. She really did it was that every mean she dated ended up breaking her heart. It happened with Randy, Adian, and now with Ken. See she wasn't shallow she just didn't want to fall into the whole "I'm in love" trap then ultimately get her heart stomped on.....again.

Candice sighed as she thought about her previous relationships. She sighed again as she heard a knock at the door, signaling Matt Hardy was here to pick up his girlfriend, Maryse.

Phil Brooks waited outside his girlfriends bathroom slightly annoyed.

"Babe, you look fine. Lets go!" he said for what like the 100th time.

"No, did you see my hair!?! It looks like a lion mane." Kelly yelled through the door trying to fix her mane.

Once again Kelly was going to make them late. A frustrated CM Punk pulled his phone from his pockets and began flipping through his pictures. He chuckled a little when he came across a picture of his girlfriend -Kelly- and his best friend -Candice-.

Kelly sooned emerged from the bathroom door.

"How do I look?" she asked."

You look-" he hated when she interrupted him. And she did that a lot.

"You don't have to answer that."she giggled. "I know i look flawless."

Candice was bored to death. Maryse was out with Matt.........again and Mickie was rambling on about boys and one in particular her boyfriend, John Cena.

"I think I should set you up on a blind date." Mickie said out of the blue.

Candice was didnt know if that was a question or a statement?

"No, Micks you know i don't do blind dates."

"Candi, please this guy will be perfect for you. I just know it." Mickie begged.

She was like a fly when she got like this. She had a mission and wouldn't go away until it got what it wanted in the first place. Or you kill it.

" Mickie Laree James i said NO!! Final answer i can't believe you'd even suggest that to me. You know i don't do blind dates. And to prove her point Candice walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

To say that Candice was a drama queen was well dead on but her stubborn side refused to admit it to anyone. she couldn't believe Mickie, trying to set her up on a blind date. Had Candice been single that long? All Candice knew was she couldn't wait for Maryse to return home.

**TBC**

**Well that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it i liked writting it although I'm not sure how good it turned out but it'll due i have alot planned for this story sooo review review review plz!!! I appreciate it a lot oh and i wanna make a trailer for this video but i dont want it to be crappy. time will tell andywho thanks for R&R'n !!! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay let's get started with chapter 2 of this story... i really like this story so i wanna know how you guys feel about it. Im going to try to upload anytime i can. You know the drill R&R (read and review) as always-xPunksCandix-

Chapter 2- If you had a Bad Day

For someone being known as the hyper diva, Mickie James was frustrated. She had hoped to convince Candice to go on a date not piss her off. Not knowing what to do Mickie took her phone out and texted the one person that knew Candice better than anyone... besides her and of course Maryse, the straight-edge Supersar CM Punk.

After checking their reservation, Punk understood why they were takin' off the list, i mean they were an hour late. So instead the 'happy' couple of Phil Brooks and Kelly Blank went to a near by Wendy's.

"Ewwww this is where we're eating?!?" an upset Kelly Kelly pouted.

"Yes!!" Punk said irratated Kelly didn't get it was her fault they were late. Now she'd just have to get over the fact that they were at Wendy's.

The line died down and the two able to order their food. Phil a bacon-nator and Kelly well a potato.

Reciving his food Phil felt the vibrations of his phone. He puled it out to retrive a text message from the one and only Mickie James:

"You wouldn't believe what Candice did!  
She turned down a blind date.....she said it wasn't her thing. The nerve of that girl plain crazy right? Oh yea forgot your on a date with that Blonde Bimbo (sorry coudn't resist =)  
love ya MJ

Phil couldn't resist either, he chuckled at Mickie comments about Kelly. Normally he didn't like when Mickie and others talked about his girlfriends but this was different Kelly was being an ungrateful brat. However Mickie was wrong when she said 'he wouldn't believe how Candice would react'. And he didn't know why but for some reason he was slightly relieved she didn't agree. Putting his phone back into his pockethe looked up to notice Kelly staring at him with intense eyes.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Micks, she was telling me bout the confratation she and candi had."

"Oh.....well im ready to go."

It was around 12:00 when Maryse returned to her apartment.

"I had a good time babe." she said as she kissed her boyfriend the lovely Matt Hardy.

"Yea me too.... So your leaving for RAW tomorrow?" Matt asked

"Yep... but don't worry i'll be thinking of you the whole time." she kissed him again the she slipped through her door. To leave a very happy Matt Hardy to himself.

"Guys I'm home!" Maryse yelled to a seemingly empty apartment. She thought everyone was gone until she saw Candices' door was closed, instantly she knew something had happened betwen her best friends. She walked to the couch and found an unhappy Mickie James sitting there.

"Uh, Micks whats going on?" asked a baffeld french canadian.

Mickie sat on the couch and sighed she really didn't want to tell Ryse what happened. She knew Maryse would just take Candice's side. She always did or so Mickie thought.

Maryse looked at 1 of her best friends and by Mickie expression she knew something was seriously wrong between Candice and MIckie.

She scooted closer to Mickie. "Micks, what's going on. Please tell me, I am your best friend and i tell you everything!" Maryse said as she gave Micie one of best pupy dog faces. "Please Micks, pretty please."

Kelly was beyond furious. For one, she spent hours getting ready for an "romantic" night with Punk and now she wanted to strangle him for taking her to a mediorce resturant like Wendy's!! And two he was texting. TEXTING, and Mickie James for that matter. Kelly had a feeling Mickie said one of her smart-ass remarks. So yea Kelly was frustrated and to her she had a right to be and if anyone disagreed well i wouldn't want to be him/her because they were a dead person walking.

Phil drove with both hands on the steering wheel. He looked straight ahead toward the road infront of him. A sure sign he was agitated. All he could think about was soon he'd be at home and kelly at hers... he couldnt wait. His night was ruin and Kelly being an ungrateful brat wasn't helping.

To say it uncomfotable in Punks black truck was an understatement it was plain scary. neither were willing to communicate with the other. All they wanted was to be home in their own place without each other.

"Micks, I know you want to help but did you think just the slightest that Candice isn't ready to go on a date just yet?" the French Diva asked.

"Well, i......uh no." she knew better than to lie to Maryse.

"Maybe Candi just need time i mean if you broke up with John would you want us to set you up with an absolute stranger right after."

"No but she did have a date remember... she went on plenty but all the guys are from work. I was going to set her up with someone thats not in the business. John told me this guy was perfect for Candi." Mickie pleaded.

"And you listened to John of all people... MIcks yours smarter than that. I know you love him but John is well John he doesn't know anything about what and who is perfect for Candice. You should know that."

"I dont know whether i should feel insulted." Mickie said still tumbled over the fact Maryse said John was well stupid, when it came to Candice anyway.

"You shouldn't.....John should butr he wont find out now will he?" Mickie shook her head no." Good. Now go talk to Candice and tell her night for me." Maryse said as she headed towards her room.

"Thanks Ryse."

"There isn't a problem Maryse can't fix." Maryse said as she did her singnature 'talk to the habd taunt'. and went inside her room.

Mickie rolled her eyes as knocked on Candices' door.

"Come in" Candcie yelled from the other side of the door.

Pushing her way into the door Mickie prepared to speak.

"I'm sorry Micks. I shouldnt have snapped on you. I-" Candice began

" Im sorry too Candice. I shouldn't have pushed you into dating just yet. But when your ready me and Ryse are here for you." Mickie said as she patiently waited for Candices' reaction.

"Come here you!" Candice said as Mickie made her way toward Candice. the duo shared a super-sized hug.

"Okay well thats fixed!" laughed Mickie as she rolled onto the floor.

" Night Mickle Pickle!"

"Night Candi- Cane"

" Oh and Ryseses said night too!"

" Get out Mickie cant sleep when you start rambling all night.l"

"Okay but-"

"Goodnight Mickie"

"Night Candice"

And with that the two divas returend to their respective rooms and went to sleep.

Wha BAM chapter 2 is here hope you all enjoyed. Its funny when i writting this i keep getting ahead of myself. Thinking about whats going to happen in the future. Idk maybe its cuz im still fairly new at this whole writting thing. But i do want to see this story go if you guys have advice that can help me with my writting i'd really appreciate it oh yea R&R thnx =) 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another chapter is up (WOOT WOOT). Nothing else to say so lets begin shall we

Chapter 3- Hey Monday

It was Monday, and that meant it was time to watch RAW. The gang of Matt Hardy, Candice Michelle, Mickie James and Phil Brooks were hanging around inthe two superstars hotel room watching Alicia Fox fiercely swinging pillows at evey diva surrounding her.

" So Phil hows Kellzdelaloser?" Mickie asked sneaking in one of her famous nicknames for the blonde diva.

Phil began to tense, he didn't want to talk about Kelly. So in order to make the conversation short, he lied. "Great. Everything perfect."

"Thats not what you told me?" budded in the elder Hardy as he watched his girlfriend get hammered with pillows.

"Dude, shut up!"yelled a now very agitated Punk.

"Chill PhillyCheeseSteak." Candice said scooting closer to the straighedge superstar. Punk took and drapped one arm acoss her shoulder pulling her in closer.

To everyone else it seemed like the two smackdoen superstars were getting cozy with one another.

Matt Hardy shot Punk a confusing look that went noticed by a certain Candycoated diva. She looked up to see Punks' cheeks were turning a bright red. She giggled when she saw just how embarrassed he wa. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Mickie making funny faces at her as well.

It was about an hour into Monday Night Raw. The hype had died down. They were now showing HHH getting a blindside attack from shemaus which probably would lead to a match a Mania', Triple H never missed the shows of shows.

CM Punk looked down at Candice as she slept in his arms. He smiled. He was in deep thought, he wondered what Kelly would think if she saw the best friends together. He chuckled to himself as he felt the candycoated diva wiggle under him. He wanted to know what she was thinking at that moment. She moved again, he prayed she wouldn't wake up. Phil knew that was bad. And although it was bad he couldn't help but to like he feeling of Candice holding onto him as a pillow. "STop thinking like that!!" he told himself. "You have a girlfriend." he argued with himself. "KELLY! Who you love right?" he questioned himself. He was having a war betwen his heart and his brain. And as of now th brain was winning.

Mickie made her way near a bored Matt Hardy. The two instantly were in a deep convosersation. Phil assumed it was about there significant other until, " Hey Phil? Do you like Candi?" Mickie asked apparently being the brave one of the two. Phil was stuck, he didn't know wheteher to lie or tell the truth.

Candice lay in Phil's arms. She'd awaken about 10 minutes ago but she didn't want to be out of the straightedge-superstars arms just yet. She was comfortable but she didn't know why. She felt his body tense as Mickie asked her question. She knew she loved him but just wasn't sure how exactly. That one she still had to figure out. However she didn't know if she wanted to here Punk's answer but it didn't look like she had a choice. It was here the answer or be suddenly awake. Slowly she peeked open her eyes, going unnoticed by her friends who were still awaiting Phil's answer. She surveyed the look on his face. It was across form embarrasment and nope it was embarrassment.

" What do you mean do i like her?" Punk finally answered deciding to 'counter' the question with aqueston of his own. Hoping Matt and Mickie would drop the subject.

" Phil, dude do you have feelings for her?" Matt chimmed in re stating the question for a rather slow cathcing CM Punk.

"Yea." Phil answered. Candice felt her heart began to race. She was going to explode. She wasn't sure why she was feeling like this but she knew she liked the feeling. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. It was the feeling she locked inthe closet and threw the key. " Calm down Candice, deep breaths." she told herself.

"I like her in a friend way duh." Phil continued.

"Oh." Mickie said. She was dissappointed. She always thought Phil and Candice were perfect for each other.

Matt was shocked. he didn't really want to look at his friend but he knew he had to. So he looked up at his friend and simply nodded.

Candice felt her face get hot. She knew was on the verge of pouring tears. She wasn't mad that Phil didn't like her, was she? No Phil was her friend. Why was she crying? Why did it feel like someone had just ripped her heart from her chest and stomped on it? Deep down she knew why but wouldn't admit. Not now. She sat. Everyone string at her. She scooted herself away from the master of the GTS and looked at the TV only to notice RAW was over. So she stood up, " Well looks like the shows over, time for Micks and I to go." She said practically pulling Mickie out her seat. " Bye Matty." she said giving the former U.S champ a friendly hug. The two Smackdown divas were at the door.

" Don't I get a hug?" asked Phil obvious oblivious of his words.

"Oh yea, Bye Punk." she said walking out the door.

Mickie James was atonished, she wanted to go after her friend and bring her to, who she tought was the perfect match for her. But decided against the idea so insted she waved goodbye to both superstars and trailed after the raven head.

Phil was lost. Did he do something wrong? It was obvious he was unaware of the fact that Candice had heard him. For then he probably understand where she was coming from. Everyone knew Punk would do just about anything for his friend, especially if that friend was Candice. So for her sake he would find out what was troubling her. He smiled to himself happy with his plan to help her. its ashame Phil didn't know the only way to 'help Candice would hurt their friendship sooner rather than later.

Yes!!! another chappy up!! I love this chapter and i hope you guys do to. I feel bad for Candice, dont you. Stupid Punk how can you not like candice. And i totally agree with Mickie about the two belonging together. Anyway i hope your enjoying the story because i enjoy writting it. Anywho i'll be louisisna this weekend, going to a funeral =/. But no worries peoples..i already wrote the nxt chappy..... hehe i wrote this chapter and the nxt in the backseat of my mom's car lol. 


End file.
